Unexpected
by adorablehazel
Summary: Loneliness is a disease cured by the simple of the gestures. No forethought words or pre planned reactions, just unexpected yet welcomed smiles.


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Summary: Loneliness is a disease cured by the simple of the gestures. No forethought words or pre planned reactions, just unexpected yet welcomed smiles.

%*&$#^

She walked with no destination, her feet took her to nowhere but still she was moving forward. She didn't know what she wanted or what she expected. She was a total lost case or at least she used to believe in that.

She was the bubble of happiness when around others but if one would take a closer look; they would find so much depth lying beneath that cheerful exterior.

She got along well with others, at the same time; she tried to keep everything to herself. She was a walking contrast. She was a dreamer as well as practical person. It was hard to say, what she would do next. Most of her thoughts were kept to herself which she so longed to let out.

It was snowing; she brought out her hand from the warmth of her coat pocket, facing it towards the sky, a snowflake landed itself on her open palm. She felt the loneliness creep in the deepest part of her heart. She wished to have someone to share the first snowfall with, a snow fight would be enjoyable and then a cup of hot chocolate with closing on for more warmth would be a pleasant touch on to the moment.

She gave a sad smile as she stuffed her hand back into the confines of her coat and resumed walking. She observed the people around her, a group of teenage girls giggling among themselves, an elderly couple, holding hands, walking towards who knows where. May be they were heading home, she mused.

She continued on her way as she came across a shopkeeper who was bored out of his wits yet sat there in hope of doing some business. A small boy tugging on his mom's long skirt may be to buy him that pink candy in that old store which caught his attention.

She caught a small group of four friends walking over to a restaurant, with the same pace as her. She couldn't help but overhear their conversation, they were arguing over silly things ranging from the amount of homework they have got that day to who would foot the bill for today. They talked about all the random stuffs like the surprise math test they got and who would be getting the highest scores.

She wrinkled her nose at the mention of math, a subject she truly could do without. She felt a pang of jealousy ran through her veins but just as quickly she discarded it. She reached her home, a place that holds a lot of her memories yet failed to fill that empty place of belonging. Yes, she lived alone.

Without wasting any more time, she brought out her assignments and started working on them. She had a part time job and by the time she was done with her assignments, it was time for her to hurry over to her place, which is a famous clothing store.

She worked there as a cashier and would sometimes helps the customers by giving suggestions. She wasn't a fashion freak or in-trend girl but she had a good sense of colours and an amazing taste when it came to mismatching the clothes and still look the best.

It was her daily routine which, sometimes, she would want to break out of. Yet she can't do that as she needs this job to earn a living. Life wasn't complicated, it was simple but just not so easy, were her thoughts. She hardly complained about it. Well, even if she wants to, who would she complain to? She had no friends who know her in and out... she was just a girl for them and her family... she has lost them not too long ago.

She started her job and there weren't many customers, considering the amount of snow that's falling. She sighed out of boredom and kept looking about the room when the door chimed, signalling a customer.

She turned and saw a boy around her age or a year older than her standing there with his hands inside the pockets. He has copper brown hair and emerald eyes. With him came, a girl with black short hair and violet eyes. She was clinging onto his arm and excitedly pointing out the type of dress she wants.

He gave her a small smile as **she **headed towards them and greeted. She showed them to the racks of dresses and went to the counter. After a few minutes the short girl, called her over. She went over and professionally asked, "How may I assist you, Ma'am?"

"Could you help me select a dress for an upcoming party?" asked the black haired girl.

She nodded and asked, "Is it a formal party?"

"Yes" was the reply she got from the girl as she started showing beautiful gowns to her. The black haired girl tried on a few dresses and finally, with no help from the guy she came with, she chose a dress in black colour which flowed to the ground. She looked beautiful and elegant in that dress.

"By the way, I have been meaning to ask you, Have we met before?" asked the black haired girl.

"No, I don't think so." She replied. She could feel the intense gaze of the emerald eyed guy on her but she shrugged it off and went about her work.

"No, No, we have met before. Let me think where." Said the girl. She nodded but didn't say anything. After a few seconds she was startled when the said girl exclaimed, "Now I remember, you once helped me with those awful chemistry equations. The one, that Mrs. Ling gave us for third semester and that project carried half of the final marks."

She thought for a minute, trying to remember the girl but couldn't pinpoint it and the happy friendly look the girl was giving her, was being of no help either. She finally nodded unsure as the girl brought forward her hand and said, "Hi, I am Alice Cullen. I didn't get to introduce myself that time as you looked like you were in a hurry."

She took a hold of the boy and continued, "And he is my brother, Edward Cullen"

"I am Isabelle Swan." She introduced herself timidly shaking the girl's hand. Alice grinned merrily as she started talking to her like they have known each other for all their lives and are best of friends. She was happy but a little withdrawn as this was the first time, someone was truly happy to talk to her and Alice even remembered her even after so long time.

Edward noticed her expressions as he chastised Alice on her continuous mindless talk to which she replied, "She is not a stranger. She is my friend. Right, Bella?"

That one sentence brought strange sensations in her heart. They were different yet not unwelcomed. She gave them a genuine smile and nodded as Alice bid farewell promising to meet her the next day on campus. Before leaving, Edward turned around, looked at her. He looked like he wanted to say something but decided the better of it and left the shop but not before giving a smile and a small bye.

She smiled and mouthed her good bye. The day ended with unexpected turns. Unexpected yes but truly welcomed.

&*$%#^

Read and Review.


End file.
